Jean of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal
Jean of Montelimar ("Jean the Brave") (1883 - 1944) was the husband of Queen Freya I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal and Götarike (Suionia) between 1917 and his death in 1944. Despite the age difference between the Royal couple, Jean was fifteen years her senior, their union is considered a happy one. Queen Freya I was famous as the "most beautiful woman in Europe" and a thoroughly "modern" woman: she wore her hair short, she listened to jazz music, she smoked, she drove automobiles and flouted many social conventions of the 19th century and the first decade of the 20th century. Her liberality was shared by her husband and their tempers were well suited. Jean to drive his own cars, attend public jazz concerts and visit the restaurants, bars, museums, etc of Emyn Arnen unattended. He made a point of driving in the public lanes, though as a royal he was allowed to drive in public transport lanes. Like his wife, he dotted on his children and the family was an exceptionally close one given their social class. Jean was once asked how he dared to go out in public without body guards. He replied that he had millions of lifeguards—the entire population of Arendaal. He was personable, charming and handsome, taking to the country with an openness that made him extremely popular with the Aren people. Even during his lifetime he known as the "People's Prince." Jean died after a boating accident in Loire a year before his wife, who was heartbroken by the loss. He was buried in Loire Cathedral and when she died in 1945, Queen Freya was buried beside her husband. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Jean of Montelimar married Queen Freya Regent I of Arendaal in 1917. Their children included: *Sven V of Arendaal (1918 - 1980) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1945 *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria (b. 1919) - Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria *Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex (b. 1922) - Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex *Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire (b. 1930) - Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire. Mother of the current Crown prince *Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b.1934) - Consort of King Heinrich IV of Eiffelland. Mother of the current King Albrecht IV Siblings *Louis XI of Montelimar - brother, married Charlotte of Arendaal (b.1872), Jean's wife's greataunt (Freya I's greataunt) Other Royal Relations *Francis IV of Montelimar - nephew *Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - Jean's daughter-in-law *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - sister-in-law (brother's Louis XI of Montelimar's wife) and his wife's greataunt *Niklaas IV of Arendaal - father-in-law *Karolina of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - sister-in-law (wife's sister). Consort of Alfred VI of Anglyn, mother of the current King Roderick IV * Magnus, Grand Duke of Stockholm - brother-in-law (wife's brother) *King Edvard V of Arendaal - grandson. Current King of Arendaal *Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - granddaughter *Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - granddaughter. Consort ofSultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr *Varik, Prince of Arendaal - grandson *Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex - granddaughter *King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - grandson *Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - grandson *Madeleine of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - wife's aunt. Consort of Emperor Karl III of Wiese *Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - great-granddaughter. Current Queen Consort of Montelimar Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Henri XI of Montelimar |3= Queen of Montelimar |4= King Louis X of Montelimar |5= Queen of Montelimar |6= x |7= x |8= King Henri X of Montelimar |9= Alexandra of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King Louis VIII of Montelimar |17= Queen of Montelimar |18= King Karl V of Arendaal |19= Julienne of Cambria |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Montelimar *Armand Philippe de Brissac *Katarina von Nareath de Brissac Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Montelimar